


Serenity

by FenixPhire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixPhire/pseuds/FenixPhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have an extraordinary story to tell. Mine is definitely extraordinary. I met Skylar and fell in love with her. As the story continues life gets harder and you will see. How much of reality could you take if you were living a fairy tale before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

I believe we all have a true love. Now if you were to ask me that before I met Skylar then I would have thought you been on drugs.  About 3 years ago I met the star-crossed lover of my life. I been too fragile to talk about her, but I think it’s time I man up. I am 19 after all. So three years ago, I was a guy who would party, date a new girl every week, and was the great jock of the school.

  
      “Hey Mathew,” Christian, my best friend since the sixth grade, called out.

  
       “Hey.” I replied, waiting for him as he ran down the halls to catch up.

  
        “Ready for the home coming game next year?”  He asked.  I just shrugged, still a little hung-over from the night before.  The bell just sounded, letting us know we were late- again- for third period.  When we entered Mr. Gates class all he did was eye me and Christian. After 25 interminable minutes of History class, a new student walked in.  
       He was tall, built, and good looking I guess the girls would call him.  His blue eyes seemed to exam all the students, as if wondering who was who in school.  He did smile at Michelle next to me, who was one of my ex’s.

  
    “Class,” Mr. Gates said, “this is Kyle Perez. He is a transfer student from Florida.”  All Kyle did was smile again and shake Mr. Gates old hand. “Where do I sit?” He asked. Mr. Gates pointed to the empty seat on my right.  

  
    “Hey.” Kyle greeted as he sat down. “Hey.” I replied.

  
     All the kid did was nod and pay attention to Mr. Gates. After class, he asked who I had next. I named Ms. King and it turns out he had biology next too. When we entered the class, another new student was there in my seat. She was beautiful, not sexy. Her long, silky black hair reached the end of her back and her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me. My heart started racing and I was like _what’s wrong with me?_

  
“Stop staring at my sister dude.” Kyle said, pulling me out of a trance. We walked up to her and I grabbed the seat next to her.

  
   “Hey Kyle.” She said.

  
    “Hey. Sky, this is Mathew. Mathew this is my sister Skylar.” Kyle said.

  
     I shook her hand and she returned it smiling. I didn’t want to let go, but then again I didn’t want to seem like a weirdo. So once I let go I just stared at her.  
  When Ms. King walked in she introduced herself to the siblings and informed Kyle who his science partner was.

  
   “Enjoying Arizona?” I whispered to Skylar, while Ms. King babbled about herself.  “It’s… different I guess. Less chaos and it’s drier.” She replied. Her voice was soothing like a mother’s and it was calm. Not to loud and not too soft. It was perfect.

  
   After Ms. King was done with her life story, we continued conducting on our experiment from yesterday. During the middle of the experiment, our hands accidently touched and stayed there for awhile until I felt Kyle staring at me. Damn protective brothers. When the bell sounded, we walked out talking to each other. After fourth hour, it was time for lunch.

  
     “So looks like you made a friend today.” I said, while we were walking to the cafeteria. “I guess so.” She said, smiling. Her white teeth always seemed to bring out her tan complexion.

  
    “Are you single?” I asked, not being able to keep my feelings inside. “I am.  Unless you count my dream of dating this one guy.” I raised my eyebrow and stared at her as I stopped in my tracks. “Who?”

  
   She sort of giggled and never answered my question. But all I knew was I am going have to cut back on the partying and bring up my grades.  All I knew was I would do anything to get closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

  It’s been about two weeks since we knew each other. We hung out and Kyle seems okay. Kyle seems to be even getting along with Christian and is getting popular fast. 

And it turns out he plays football too and isn’t half bad. In Biology, she always laughed at what I have to say and she always shared something about herself and asks questioned about me. And I know this sounds boring but actually if you sincerely like someone than you never want them to stop.

  
       “When was your first kiss?” I asked curiously one day. She blushed and her smile faded. Then she continued with her work as if nothing happened.

  
     “You never kissed anyone have you?”I asked.  She nodded her head, looking embarrassed. Then I laughed. With her face flushed she responded, “What’s so funny?”

  
     “It’s just…” I stopped laughing and I stared into her eyes, being totally serious. When I didn’t say anything after she raised an eyebrow. “It’s just what?” she asked.

  
     “It’s just you’re beautiful. You’re funny, smart, nice, and perfect actually.” I told her. She didn’t say anything after.

  
      “Meet me in the band locker room after school.” I told her. “Why?” she questioned, but I didn’t listen. Now if you are wondering how I knew where the band room was it’s because I am also a band geek. I had to leave band though because my dad wanted me to be a football star, so I had to leave band because jocks don’t take band. So I left the only thing I loved.

  
       Once the bell dismissed us, I ran for all I had to the band room. I said hello to Mr. Cunningham and went to the locker room.  To pass time, I played my trumpet getting lost in the music. After 25 minutes I looked up and saw Sky smiling.

  
     “Nice tone.” She said, coming closer.

  
       “Thanks. You play anything?” I asked.

  
         “I play clarinet, bass clarinet, alto saxophone, and piano.  My family basically lives band. Even Kyle plays percussion.”

  
       “Wow. My dad made me give up band for gym and football. I miss it but I hang out and take lessons from Mr. Cunningham.” 

  
    “Cool. So why did you want to meet?” she finally asked. So I stood face-to-face with her, her chest kissing my chest. I felt her heart beating, as my beat tried to tune in with hers. I put her hair behind her ear and looked in her eyes.

  
    “Sky,” I whispered. “I am crazy for you. I usually just date any girl, but you aren’t any girl. You are special to me.”  I could tell tears were filling her eyes. So I kissed her sheepishly at first but then I felt like I had been doing it my whole life. She kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she groomed her fingers through my hair.

  
    “Let’s get out of here.”I said. She nodded in response and we headed out to the parking lot. It turns out we were kissing for 10 minutes. We got in my car and I dropped her off at home.

  
      “Bye” I said, never wishing I had to, so I kissed her once again. “Bye.”

  
      When she was about five feet away to her door I decided to call out to her.

  
“Hey Sky.” I said. She turned around and said “Yeah?”

  
    I felt my hands shaking on the steering wheel of my red mustang.

  
  “Do you want to go out tomorrow night?” I asked.

  
   “Sure” she said flashing her famous Skylar Perez smile and then went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

      So, it’s a Friday night and everyone is out partying, as always.  I pull up to her house around 6:30 pm. 

  
She has a beige two-story house, flowers by the front door, and perfect green grass. As I approached the door I could hear music playing. I recognized the snare drum, saxophone, trumpet, and trombone.  When I knocked, I saw her dad grasping his trumpet with his glasses pushed back.

  
     “Hi, I’m Mathew Hart.” I greeted extending my hand out.

  
      “Hello, I am Mr. Perez. Nice to meet you.” Mr. Perez said, accepting my hand.

  
      He offered me to enter and I saw Skylar closing her saxophone case. Her mother was greasing her trombone and she saw me entering the house.

  
    “Hello,” Mrs. Perez said, cheerfully. “You must be Mathew. I heard lots of things about you.”

  
     I nodded and said hello. Then when Skylar came back in with her hair tied back, she grabbed her band jacket and she walked over to me. I gave her a small kiss and said goodbye to her parents. When I opened the car door for her she smiled. Then we took off.

  
     The radio started playing Michael Bolton. Then I was surprised what happened next.  All of a sudden I hear Sky singing along to the song _Said I loved you…but I lied._ I stared at her in astonishment. Her voice was as beautiful as an angel’s.

  
     “Where did you learn to sing like that?” I asked, smiling.

  
      “I don’t know. I just always singed.” She said smiling.

  
        “So do you have any other talents that I don’t know of?” I asked laughing. She laughed back.

  
       “I don’t know. What talents do you have?”

  
      “Well besides my trumpet and football, I can draw a perfect circle.” I responded smiling while driving. Again she laughed and placed her head on my shoulder.  
   After 5 minutes she asked, “Where are we going, anyways?”

  
    “It’s a surprise.” I said.

  
     At 7 pm we arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was contained music, so I hoped she would like it. I hoped she would still like me after a couple of days. When we entered the restaurant, her face glowed. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beauty of everything.

  
      There were speakers in our booth and a computer screen attached to the wall so we can select our choice of music. Chandeliers were placed at various spots and the floor was red velvet, like the red carpet.

  
  “How did you ever know about this place?” she said, smiling with her deep brown eyes sparkling.

  
   “It’s a childhood memory. I never came here with anyone in, like, 5 years. And those people were my parents.” I responded.   

  
     “It’s amazing.” She said, while Edith showed up to take our order. I knew Edith for almost half my life.  She was 54 and was always joyful. Of course she was smiling as she strolled on to our table, seeing me with Skylar.

  
  “Hey honey bun,” Edith said. “Who is this?” she said, extending her right hand.

  
  Returning the hand, Skylar said, “I’m Skylar. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
   “I’m Edith. I knew Mathew since he was about 6 years old. I have lots of cute photos and stories to share with you.” She said, as my face grew hot. Skylar giggled and then Edith took our order. She already knew what I wanted. Diet Coke, Turkey Burger Sliders, and fries. Skylar had Coke (not favoring diet drinks), a normal cheeseburger, and fries. While we waited for our order we talked about our futures.

  
    When she is older, Skylar was to go to Florida State and become a vet. She also wants to have a baby girl named May. I found it so interesting to hear about her plans. I mean, who wouldn’t want to hear more about Skylar anyways? She has that personality that stands out more than anything, you never can stop staring at her or stop thinking about her lips. Her lips were soft and perfect when I first kissed her.

  
    After 30 minutes our food arrived. We ate and laughed. I could tell Edith was staring at us, smiling. The thing was, and she knew this, I never took anyone here. I always ate here alone and talked to my other family, Bart, Edith, Jessica, and Stan. But I knew Skylar was special so I wanted to take her to a special place.

  
         I paid the check and said good-bye to everyone. Edith hugged Skylar and kissed her cheek and did the same to me. When we got in the car, Skylar surprised me, again. She kissed me passionately and I kissed her back.

  
     “I am sorry.” She said, pulling our lips apart. “It’s okay. Skylar I need to tell you something.” I responded looking in her eyes, twirling her hair around my finger.  
       “Yes?” She said looking back.

  
       My heart started racing and it was like everything stopped. My lungs didn’t take in air, because Sky took my breath away. I didn’t know how to say ‘I love you’ to her, because she always left me speechless. Every time I see her, my hands start to shake because I was nervous if she were to say I want to break up. She changed me. And I liked this change. But then I said it.

  
       “I love you. Every day when I look at you, you steal my heart.  I can never breathe around you because you take my breath away. My heart starts racing and I never been that way around any girl. But.... you aren’t any girl. You are Skylar Serenity Perez. The girl who I love.” I said, and I think I was about to cry.

  
   I saw the tear streamed down her cheek. Then I kissed her, and she kissed me and our lips were perfectly stitched together.

  
   “I love you too.” She finally said. Then we went to drop her of at home.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, everyone can’t believe me and Skylar are dating. We are one of the most popular couples at school.  The homecoming game is in about 10 months.  Skylar is all psyched to see me play. She is hoping that I will make the winning touchdown. And now of course, I am going to make that touchdown because I would do anything for the love of my life. Mr. Perez and I seem to be getting along, talking about music and football. Then sometimes we even play duets and new songs together and Skylar and her mom just watch and smile.

  
    My mom is going to meet Skylar tomorrow over at dinner. My dad has to work, as always, so Skylar won’t be able to make his acquaintance.  Its 5th hour and I and Skylar sit next to each other in Mrs. Quinton’s class, which is Geometry.

  
  “Nervous for tomorrow?” I whispered.

  
  “I’m okay.” She said, even though it looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was pale and her eyes had dark rings under. I studied her for awhile before returning to my work.  Then I heard her cry a little. I glanced at her and a tear ran down her cheek.

  
  “Skylar,” Mrs. Quinton said, “are you alright dear?”

  
  Sky didn’t answer so I got up and went to face her. She only looked down and I felt the heavy stares of everyone.

  
 “Can we have a moment outside Mrs. Quinton?” I asked. She nodded and held up five fingers meaning we didn’t have a lot of time. So I brought Sky outside the class and she just hugged me and sobbed hard.

  
   “I’m sorry.” She said. “For what?” I asked looking at her.

  
   “I...” She chocked on her sob. Kyle, who was next door, came out. He hugged Sky and whispered something in her ear. She nodded in response.

  
   “Kyle what’s wrong?” I asked wanting to cry myself and I did a little. Kyle turned around and faced me and was also crying.

  
   “She is dying. The reason we moved to Arizona was because of her treatment. I’m sorry dude.” Kyle informed me and then patted my shoulder and went back to class.

  
  Skylar was looking down and crying. I went up to her and cried and cried and cried until I had nothing left in me. I kissed her and she kissed me back. We sat down and had a moment of silence. After a minute I finally said something.

  
   “Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked.

  
    “I wanted to. I just didn’t want to hurt you. I had been up all week trying to think of a way to tell you. The doctors prescribed me with medicine but it’s not working. The tumor is really strong, Matt.” She said resting her head on my shoulder.

  
   “I love you.” I said, out of tears.

  
   “I love you too.” She said. Then we got up and went back to class.  
   
       So on the night of the dinner, Skylar wore a black dress with silver heels. Her hair was in a bun this time and she still looked beautiful. Her face had more life in it and was all happy.

  
   I kissed her and then we went to my house. My mother prepared salad, steak, green beans, and bread rolls for dinner. Of course everything was good. My mother seemed to love Skylar, which made me happy.

  
   “So,” my mom began, “how is your health?” I wanted to leave and cry. My mom always asked touchy questions and seeming not to think of others feelings.

  
   “It’s I don’t know. The doctors are trying and I am okay.” Sky replied and I reached and held her hand. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Once dinner was done I brought Skylar home.

  
 “I am sorry, for my mom asking that question.” I told her.

  
  “It’s okay. It shows I think that she cares. So that’s a good sign at least.” Skylar said, always being positive and moving forward.

  
   When we got to her house, I walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. We were kissing for about five minutes straight. It was perfect. No one to interrupt, the sky was clear, and it was quiet. After she pulled us apart and went into her house. Then, I spent the night with the great love of my life.

  
       Two weeks after the dinner, Skylar pulled me aside as fast as she could. She was crying again and I became worried about her health. I looked at her waiting for her to say something.

  
     “What’s wrong?” I asked.

  
      “I’m pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

I was excited, but was she?

  
  “Really?” I asked smiling.

  
   She nodded and looked at me, with no tears.

  
  “You… aren’t mad or going to leave me?” She asked.

  
  “Why would I? I love you.” I said, then picked her up and spun her around. Then she shrieked and the bell rang. We went our separate ways until fourth hour.  During first hour I couldn’t stop smiling.

  
   “What’s wrong with you?” Christian asked.

  
  “Nothing. I can’t be happy?” I asked, not wanting to reveal the secret. He just shrugged and went back to work.

  
     In third hour, Kyle passed by me and acted like nothing. So she didn’t tell her family yet. Then it finally occurred to me. What are her parents going to do? What if they don’t approve of me anymore or kick her out? What about when Kyle is going to kick me out?

  
     While Kyle and Christian discussed their plans on Saturday, I wrote a poem.

  
    So far it went:

  
 _If you leave my side tonight,_  
 _The stars will lose their constellations._  
   
 _If you were to stop smiling,_  
 _Then what will the planets revolve around?_  
   
 _If you were to ever get me to stop loving you,_  
 _That’s when Lucifer would beat God._  
   
  Okay so I am no poet, but I did mean those words. But who was I kidding? I couldn’t let Skylar even see the poem so I threw it in my bag and went onto fourth hour. 

  
      Then when I got in, I saw a beautiful girl. She had long, black hair and deep brown eyes. She was smiling at me and my heart began racing as I walked over to her.

  
       “Hey babe.” I said.

  
       “Hey.” Skylar said. We began working and talking about the baby and organizing everything.

  
 “I have money saved up and my mom can put the baby on our insurance.” I said.

  
  “Are you sure?” she said and then confirmed with her. We decided when to tell her parents about the baby. It would be next Wednesday during dinner. We were nervous, but of course we would have to tell them one day. 

  
   After school Skylar and I stayed after school for a little to play our instruments. We did a duet on the piano and trumpet. Mr. Cunningham saw us and listened. Mr. Cunningham was a good friend. He always made cheesy jokes and was always there for support.  
  “Mr. Cunningham?” I said.

  
  “Yes Mathew?” He said. I glared at Skylar wondering if I could tell him. She nodded and so I went on.

  
    “Me and Skylar are having a baby.” I said and he stared at us in disbelief.  Then he hugged us and smiled. He said if we ever needed anything he was there. We said thank you and went to the parking lot, holding hands. I looked at the car on my left and recognized two faces pressed together. Christian and Kyle were making out in the back of Kyle’s Ferrari.


	6. Chapter 6

I carried on casually, not stopping. I didn’t want Skylar to see because I didn’t know what she would think. On her way home we talked about making the first doctor’s appointment.  We were planning to go in two-three weeks from now.

  
   I kissed her bye and took off. When I got home I started crying because I didn’t know what to do. Her family is going to hate me, my girlfriend is dying, my best friend turns out to be dating my girlfriend’s brother, and homecoming was coming up. The only thing I knew what to do was go to Edith. So I drove up to the Soul-Food Restaurant.

  
   “Hey Jess. Is Edith here?” I asked.

  
    Jessica, a girl two years older than me with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at my sympathetically.

  
  “They didn’t call you?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

  
    “Call me about what?” I questioned. She looked down and walked over to me and hugged me. She cried.

  
  “She is in the hospital. She had a heart attack from abnormal blood pressure. She is awake now, but is still in bad shape. I’m sorry.” When Jess finished, I cried. My world seemed to be falling apart. Don’t get me wrong, some parts I like but I don’t know what to do. So tomorrow I will go to the hospital to visit Edith.

  
  On my way home, I listened to music to calm me down. I stopped crying and I dried my eyes off by putting my eyes close to the A.C.

  
   When I entered at about 7 o’ clock, I put my ear buds in and fell asleep. Then I dreamed and dreamed.

  
      In my dream, Skylar was singing a lullaby to our baby. All of a sudden, Skylar started to fade away and her flesh was decomposing. All that was left were her ashes and skeleton.

  
     I woke up suddenly, sweating. The clock read 3 am. I couldn’t fall asleep so I went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water didn’t aid my mind because all I saw was Skylar in a coffin and a little girl with no mother. What if Skylar couldn’t be there for our child? What if she couldn’t be there for me and our new family? I started to cry again.


	7. Chapter 7

My mom went in my room in the morning and saw me just laying there.

“No school?” She asked. My stomach felt too queasy and I thought I was going to puke, so I just shook my head. When I thought she would leave she actually came closer to me and sat on my bed.

“I heard you crying in the shower last night. Want to talk about it?” My mother said.

 

I shook my head and my mom just stared at me then left the room. This time I actually did throw up. I texted Sky informing her I won’t be going to school today. She texted back with a sad face and understood. She wasn’t going to school either because she was nauseated so I invited her over.

When she came over, we watched movies and kissed. Basically we had a lazy day. I held her in my arms as we were sprawled on my bed. She threw up twice and I threw up five times. We both kind of laughed because we were both sick. I had a stomach flu and she was just pregnant.

I kissed her and hugged her. Today was calm. Today was perfect. I didn’t know how many days we would get like these, but I was glad I got one today.

When it was time to go, Skylar said good-bye to my mom and gave me a small kiss. I missed her, but I was going to have to miss her more than a day though. Later I threw up some more and fell asleep. I had no dreams, but I did wake up crying… and in the hospital.

My watch read 10 pm. I was sitting in a chair in the waiting room next to my mom, and across from Mr. and Mrs. Perez. 

“What’s wrong? Where is she? Is she okay?” I questioned, getting up.

“Son… sit down. We have some bad news.” Mr. Perez said. Mrs. Perez was about to cry and for the sake of everyone I sat down.

“Her tumor came back really strong. The treatment failed. She doesn’t have a lot of time with us. She has about 8 or 9 months.” Mr. Perez said.

“What about the baby?” I growled. That’s all that went through my head. Her and my child.

“Baby?” Her mother said. Shit, I thought. “She is pregnant?” her mother asked.

I nodded and stayed quiet. Her mother and father just came and hugged me. They whispered sorry to my ear. I couldn’t believe it… they weren’t pissed. Maybe it was because the state everyone was in.

“Can I see her?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, but she is resting.” Her mother said. I nodded and fell back asleep.

I don’t dream about her. I don’t cry even nor do I scream. I was just waiting to be dead because so far I couldn’t imagine my life without the love of my life.


End file.
